Le bapteme
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Antonio déprime un peu, Ricardo veut que ça change, quelqu'un téléphone et par dessus le marché on demande à Antonio de célébrer un baptême....


Le baptême.

Sommaire : Antonio n'est pas heureux dans sa vie, Ricardo veut que ça change et un coup de fil peut peut-être servir de boosteur. Tout ça autour d'une conversation sur un baptême.

Disclaimer : Ne m'appartient pas.

Note : Post-série.

&&&&&

Antonio était de plus en plus fatigué, moralement, et cela se ressentait physiquement.

Il avait un rendez-vous dans…. cinq minutes, pour un baptême.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Et bonjour toi !

Un adorable bébé gazouillait gaiement.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Nous sommes nouveaux dans le quartier mon mari et moi, mais nous voulons un baptême avant les un an de notre fille.

-D'accord. Vous vous êtes déjà renseigné ?

-Oui, dans notre ancienne église. Nous avions commencé à préparer….

Son esprit n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, comme souvent ces temps ci. Une femme occupait ses pensées, et d'ailleurs il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire…..

-Gabi.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardon !!?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle avait entendu ça et là que le prêtre de la ville avait une histoire peu commune, et il était vrai qu'il paraissait à bout de force là.

Pauvre homme.

-Je vous demandais si nous pouvions faire ça dans un mois, car Gabi aura déjà onze mois dans trois semaines.

Antonio fut quelque peu secoué.

-Gabi ?

-Oui.

-C'est comme ça que s'appelle votre fille ?

-Oui. Gabriella.

Décidément cet homme était étrange.

Il se leva d'un bond, l'air devenant irrespirable.

-Je ne peux pas…. Je suis désolé il faut que j'y aille.

Et il disparu sans autres explications.

Elle fut étonnée par cet entretient pour le moins extravagant.

Faisant le tour du bureau elle constata qu'hormis les affaires traditionnelles on pouvait aussi voir de nombreuses photos, de sa famille apparemment. Elle devinait qu'il devait avoir une sœur et un frère, plus âgés que lui sans doute. Il y avait aussi une photo où au milieu de son frère et lui posait une femme.

Tournant la tête elle aperçu un autre cadre qui trônait, discret, près de la fenêtre. Il était derrière la jeune femme, l'enlaçant tendrement et ils avaient tous deux un sourire espiègle dirigé vers l'objectif. Qui était cette femme ? Peut-être une ancienne flamme de lycée ou d'université où…. Elle fut arrêtée dans ses suppositions par le téléphone.

Elle eut peur que la sonnerie stridente ne vienne réveiller Gabriella, mais bien vite le coup de fil bascula sur le répondeur.

-Bonjour Antonio. C'est moi, c'est Gabi. Je sais qu'on avait dit, enfin que j'avais dit que je partais pour de bon, que si je le faisais c'était pour vous laissez tranquilles toi et ton frère, mais…. Je ne peux pas le faire. J'ai reçu aujourd'hui la confirmation de l'annulation du mariage, envoyé par l'avocat de Ricardo sans doute et je….. j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs. Tu me manque, terriblement. J'espère vraiment que Ricardo et toi avez retrouvé votre relation fraternelle d'avant. Avant que tout ne devienne hors de contrôle. J'espère aussi que tu es heureux dans ta vie. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. Sache que je ne t'oublie pas, j'en suis incapable. Je t'aime. Au revoir Antonio.

Clic.

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant. Tournant la tête vers la photo du jeune prêtre et de la présumée « Gabi », elle soupira.

La vie pouvait se montrait bien difficile parfois.

Sa fille se mit à gémir un peu, alors elle se leva et sorti du bureau pour se promener dans la chapelle tout en la berçant légèrement. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver le Père Antonio en conversation avec un autre homme.

Piqué dans sa curiosité, elle ne put s'empêché d'écouter.

-Ricardo stop !

Ricardo. Alors c'était lui le fameux frère.

-Ecoute T je suis désolé d'avoir écouté le message mais si tu veux mon avis…

-Non je m'en passerai merci.

-Et bien je vais te le donner quand même. Tu es malheureux, et je suis sur que là où elle est elle est malheureuse aussi, alors tu devrais….

-Ca tu ne le sais pas ! Et puis ma vie est ici.

-Antonio tu es devenu prêtre à la disparition de Maria. Elle n'aurait pas « disparue » tu n'aurais jamais pensé à rentrer dans les ordres et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Alors il avait fait le séminaire à cause de la perte d'un être cher. Intéressant.

-Peut-être mais j'y suis maintenant et je ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça.

-Pas même pour elle ?

-Pas même pour…. Ricardo pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que tu es mon petit frère et que je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois heureux.

-Mais, et Gabi ?

-Et bien quoi ?

Antonio soupira d'impatience.

-Ricardo…. Vous étiez mariés pour l'amour du ciel !

-Oui merci je m'en rappelle.

Elle eu un sursaut à l'entente de cette confirmation. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre concierge mais ce qu'elle avait entendu à propos du célèbre Père Antonio lui avait donné envie d'en savoir plus.

Voilà qui était fait.

Donc si elle avait bien comprit il y avait une histoire entre le Père Antonio, son frère et cette Gabi, l'ex-femme de celui-ci. Elle fut peinée pour le père pour une raison qui la dépassait. Ca n'était pas comme si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps….

-Antonio écoute moi. Je suis certain que Dieu ne te demande pas un si grand sacrifice. Alors tu retrouve Gabi, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes, que tu l'as toujours aimé, et tu la ramène à la maison, là où se trouve ses amis, sa famille.

-Mais….

-Mais rien !

Ricardo regarda son frère, son conflit intérieur le déchira. Bien sur lui aussi avait aimé Gabi, mais maintenant que des mois étaient passés, sa colère s'était nettement atténuée et il avait comprit que Gabi et lui ne devaient pas être. Alors qu'Antonio et elle…..

-Antonio, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Antonio releva la tête, surpris par la question. Puis il la baissa, et la releva de nouveau pour répondre.

-Oui.

-Bien. Est-ce qu'elle t'aime ?

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il savait avec certitude qu'elle l'aimait, mais comment dire ça à Ricardo ? Ils s'étaient aimés eux aussi à une époque, il l'aimait sans doute encore.

Il soupira, Gabi était partie pour qu'il n'y ait plus de mensonges entre eux, alors il ne mentirait pas. Il devait la vérité à Ricardo.

-Oui, elle m'aime.

-Bien. Alors va le lui dire !

-Quoi ?

Ouais « quoi ? » ! Elle fut sidérée par l'idée de ce Ricardo. Il conseillait à son frère, un prêtre, de tout plaquer et d'aller déclarer sa flamme à la femme qu'il aimait, qui était depuis peu son ex-femme à lui.

Cette ville n'avait indiscutablement rien à voir avec son petit village perdu dans l'Ohio.

Ricardo voyait que son frère semblait toujours hésitant.

-Si ça peut te conforter, saches que Maria et mama m'ont parlé d'une idée similaire.

Antonio eu un petit rire.

-Maria je peux comprendre, mais mama….

Ils partagèrent alors un sourire de connivence.

-Et bien tu la connais, elle a eu des vibrations. Elles n'étaient pas bonnes pour Gabi et moi, mais pour vous deux il parait que ça colle du tonnerre !

Antonio ria.

-Elle a dit ça ?!

-Pas dans ces termes là mais c'était l'idée.

Antonio se passa la main dans les cheveux, penaud.

-Alors ?

-Et bien si je songe à faire ça il faudrait d'abord que je sache où elle se trouve.

Ricardo secoua la tête.

-Demande à Meg ou Vanessa, je suis sur qu'elles savent où elle est. Ou encore mieux, appelle la.

Antonio releva subitement la tête.

-Non !

Ricardo ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surprit.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est trop tôt.

Ricardo soupira, son frère pouvait être vraiment bizarre des fois.

-Elle l'a bien fait elle.

-Oui peut-être mais….

-Ca appartient à qui ça ?

Antonio regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait son frère. Un sac à langer et une veste y trainaient.

Oh oh. C'était peut-être le moment de se faire connaitre.

Toc. Toc.

-Entrer !

- Excusez-moi An… Mon Père je….

-Non ça n'est rien. Je vous présente mon frère, Ricardo. Ricardo je te présente madame Garcia.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même. Et appelez-moi Penny.

Ils se sourirent.

-Et qui est la charmante demoiselle endormie dans vos bras ?

-Ma fille. Gabriella.

Antonio et Ricardo partagèrent un regard.

-Je suis venue récupérer mes affaires, je suis allée me promener et je les ai bêtement oubliés.

-Pas de problème. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Ricardo le regarda étrangement.

-Vous voulez d'autres renseignements pour le baptême ?

-Non ça ira merci. Il faut que j'en reparle avec mon mari de toute façon. A bientôt et merci encore.

Elle les quitta.

-Gabriella ?

-Et oui.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

-Alors tu t'es décidé ?!

-Peut-être, mais faut que je parle d'abord à Meg.

Ricardo se jeta dans les bras d'Antonio.

-Yes !! Je t'aime frangin.

Antonio le serra un peu plus fort.

-Moi aussi Ricardo. Moi aussi.

Pénélope repartie le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas ici depuis longtemps mais l'histoire de ce prêtre l'avait émue.

Elle voulait faire baptiser sa fille oui, mais pas par le Père Antonio, qui à coup sur ne sera plus prêtre d'ici là.

&&&&&


End file.
